


Secure

by StrikerStiles



Series: Step by step [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herkesin babasıyla ilgili farklı imgelemleri olur.Kimileri için bir pipodur bu,bazen bir kitap,belki her zaman beraber gidilen bir yer.<br/>Tony için,bu bir valizdi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye Krematoryum'la yaptığımız challenge sonucu yazılmıştır.  
> Keyword:Valiz

Herkesin babasıyla ilgili farklı imgelemleri olur.Kimileri için bir pipodur bu,bazen bir kitap,belki her zaman beraber gidilen bir yer.

Tony için,bu bir valizdi.

Kahverengi,deri,büyükçe bir valiz.Asla bir yere kaldırıldığını ya da boşaltıldığını görmediği,sanki görmesi için özellikle koridorda duran.

Babası eve döndüğü kısacık zamanda onu açar,bazı şeyleri çıkarıp yeni şeyler koyardı ama o kadar.Bir sonraki yolculuk her zaman çok yakın olurdu ve Tony,asla valiz kadar ilgi gördüğünü hatırlayamıyordu.

Tony'nin onu tanıdığı kadarıyla,Howard Stark hayatında sadece tek bir şeyle bu kadar ilgilenmişti;Kaptan.Babası kafayı onu bulmakla bozmuştu ve arayışının önünde hiçbir şeyin durmasına izin vermezdi;ne şirketinin,ne arkadaşlarının,ne sağlığının ne de biricik oğlunun.

Küçüklüğünde yalnız kalmaktan hoşlanmazdı.Büyükdükçe buna alışmaya başlamış,hatta vazgeçemez olmuştu.Tony Stark gittikçe geçimsiz,zor beğenen,kibirli ve hatta yer yer takıntılı bir adam olmuştu;babasına korkunç derecede benzer.

O yüzden de,diğer herkes onu korkutuyordu.Pepper,Rhodey,Happy hatta Jarvis.Onları çok seviyordu ve ölümüne korkuyordu,çünkü birini sevmek onları önemsemek de demekti aynı zamanda,Tony önemseme yeteneğine sahip olduğundan emin değildi.

Steve'e sorarsanız,durum tam tersiydi.

Tony kesinlikle önemsiyordu,hatta o kadar önesiyordu ki;acısının sebebi buydu.Babasıyla arasındaki duvarı önemsemişti,annesinin yokluğunu,geriye kalan tek ebeveynini yüzünü bile görmediği,hatta gerçekliğine inanmadığı ölü bir adamla sürekli paylaşma zorunluluğu.

Tony Stark önemsemeyi biliyordu.Bilmediği,nerede durması gerektiğiydi.

>>  
Tony'nin Kaptan'la ilişkisi iki döneme ayrılıyordu:Toz Pembe ve Soğuk Savaş.

Toz pembe kısmı çocukluğu ve gençliğinin bir kısmını içeriyordu.Kaptan'a dair ne varsa aldığı ve hepsiyle gurur duyduğu dönem.Buna ilk olarak babasını memnun etmek amacıyla başlamıştı ama daha sonraları,kendi isteğiyle devam etmişti.Madem babası o adamı kendisine tercih ediyordu,o halde o da aynısını yapacaktı.

Posterler,koleksiyon kartları,pullar,su mataraları ve hatta yatak çarşafları.Genelde tek başına kaldığı evin her yanını onlarla doldurmuştu.

Derken çocukluk bitmiş ve Soğuk Savaş dönemi başlamıştı;öfke,acı ve kıskançlık.

Bu adamın ondan fazla nesi vardı? Aptal bir deney sonucu güçler edindiği için Tony'den daha mı iyiydi? Babasının ilgilendiği şey bu muydu?

Tony o deneyi planlayabilirdi.Daha iyisini bile yapabilirdi.Adamsa sadece bir deney faresi olduğu için ondan daha çok önemseniyordu.

Bu sinirini çok bozuyordu.

Üzerinde adamın yüzü,renkleri ya da kalkanı olan her şeyi toplayıp bodruma kaldırdı.Neden atmadığından kendi de emin değildi;zaten fark da etmiyordu.Gözünün önünde olmadıkları sürece mutluydu.

>>  
Derken,beklemediği bir anda bir dönem daha açıldı.

Tony'nin küçüklüğünde rüyalarında gördüğü olay gerçek oldu.Kaptan'la tanışma şansını elde etmişti.

İçeri girdiklerinde Tony'nin yapmak istediği tek şey suratının ortasına bir tane geçirmekti.

Kimse öfkesini anlayamamıştı.Büyük ihtimalle ego olduğunu düşünüyorlardı;Pepper öyle düşünüyordu.Oysa adam hırsızın tekiydi,ondan babasını ve çocukluğunu çalmıştı ve Tony Stark bunu ödetecekti.

Fakat hesaba katmadığı küçük bir şey vardı;Steve Rogers'tan nefret etmek,sadece bir imgeden ibaret Kaptan'dan nefret etmek kadar kolay değildi.Steve gerçek bir insandı;duyguları,kendi acıları,kayıpları olan ve Tony itiraf etmekten ne kadar nefret etse de,gerçekten iyi bir adam.

Onun canını acıtmıştı,ama beklediği zevki alamamıştı.Gözlerindeki incinmeyi görmek beklediği tatmini vermiyordu,yarım kalmış,sahte bir tat bırakıyordu.

Tony Stark'ın kafası karışmıştı.

Önemsendiğini anlayabilen adamlardan değildi.Pepper'a alışması zaman almıştı;onun yemek getirmesi,üzerine bir şey giymeye zorlaması,hastalandığında ilaçlarını takip etmesi bazen hala garip geliyordu.

Steve'in ilgilenme anlayışısıyla,elbette çok farklıydı.

Çok ciddi şekilde kavga edebilirlerdi,birbirlerini duvarlara çarpabilir,kemiklerini kırabilir,hatta nefessiz bırakabilirlerdi.Ama Steve işleri bittiğinde Tony'nin bütün yaralarına baktırdığından,dikişlerin atıldığından ve dinlendiğinden emin olmak isterdi.Elbette asla doğrudan Tony'ye sormazdı ama Pepper'ın ona bilgi sağladığı açıktı.

Gittikçe,Tony de aynısını yapar oldu.Elbette Steve'i doğru düzgün incitebildiğinden değil,ama bazen birkaç sıyrık ya da kesik olurdu.Tony ona belli etmeden iyileşmelerini izlemeyi alışkanlık haline getirdi.Jarvis'e onun hareketlerini izlettirdi,yerini her zaman bildiğinden emin olmak istedi.Sanki bir an gözünü ayırsa sonsuza kadar kaybolacakmış gibi geldi ona,ve belki de öyle olacaktı.

Tony,Steve Rogers'ı tanımaya başladı.Onun arkadaşlarını dinledi.Kayıplarının acısını gördü.Ailesi,Peggy ve Bucky.Özellikle de Bucky.Tony onun adını söylerken sesinin nasıl değiştiğinin farkına vardı.

Sonra rahatlatma ihtiyacı başladı.Ki bu hepsinden tuhaftı;Tony Stark asla teselliye ihtiyaç duymamış ve istememişti,kimseyi de teselli etmemişti.Bunun bir anda ihtiyaç hali alması gülünçtü.

Ama olmuştu.

Önce dokunmayı öğrendi.İlk başlarda omzuna konan bir eldi,sonraları o el sırtına,göğsüne ve dizlerine kaymıştı.Tony Stark birine izin istemeden dokunabileceği bilgisini henüz sindiremeden Steve de karşılık vermeye başlamıştı.

İlk kez sarıldıklarında Tony gülme arzusuyla dolmuştu.Çok tuhaf geliyordu;Pepper dışında en son kime sarıldığını hatırlayamıyordu bile.

Sonra detaylara dikkat etmeye başlamıştı.

Örneğin,Steve çok üşüyordu.Yaz da da kış,daima üşüyordu.Tony onun odasında her zaman bir dolu battaniye olduğundan emin olmakla işe başlamıştı ve sonra,evin her yerine battaniyeler koymuştu.Salona,mutfağa,hatta kendi çalışma odasına.

Biriyle gerçek anlamda ilgilenmek efor gerektiriyordu.Tony yavaş yavaş öğrendi.

>>

Steve'in tamamen ona yerleşmesiyle,hayatına bir valiz daha girdi.

Steve'in onu sürekli ortada tutması gitme isteğinden değil,alışkanlıktan kaynaklanıyordu.Savaşın içinde sürekli hareket etmeye alışmıştı ve alışkanlıklar kolay ölmüyordu.Tony bazen hala kabus gördüğünü biliyordu.

Yine de valiz sinirini bozuyordu.Yatak odasının kapısının önünde duruyordu ve bir an bile unutmasına izin vermiyordu.

Bir gece Steve ve bütün şehir uyduktan saatler sonra Tony valizi alıp dolaplardan birinin en arka köşesine koymuştu.Steve uyanmış,valizin gittiğini görmüştü ve tek kelime etmemişti.Büyük ihtimalle anlamıştı.

Babasının valiziyse,hala koridorda duruyordu.

Tony onu neden orada tuttuğunu bilmiyordu.Evde her şeyin yeri bin kere değişmiş,ama kimse ona dokunmamıştı.

Tony bir sabah damarlarında saf kafein dolaşırken,esneyerek biraz daha kahve almak için mutfağa yönelmiş ve koridorun ortasında kalakalmıştı.Valiz yoktu.

Steve mutfaktan iki kupayla çıkmış ve tereddütle ona bakmıştı.Tony anlamıştı.

Valiz artık ortada değildi ve babasını affetmesine değil ama en azından vedalaşmasına yetmişti bu.

Bu birinin Tony Stark için yaptığı en önemli şeydi ve Steve'den başka kimse,bunu bu kadar basit bir şeymiş gibi halledemezdi.

Tony Stark bu kadarını kazanmak için ne yaptığından emin değildi,ama bir şeyleri doğru yapmış olmalıydı.


End file.
